わたし の ブッラック   スッタ
by ObeseOrange
Summary: Soul is sick after a mission and what better way to be cured than having Black Star around? Female!SoulxBlackStar FLUFF


"Aa...aa...achoo!"

A loud sneeze came from a sick white haired, maroon eyed girl about fifteen.

"Soul, do you need anymore tissues?" A loud call was heard from outside the room.

"No Maka." Soul's said, her voice sounded tired a bit.

Her nose was stuffy and itcmade her sound different.

The sick girl came back from a mission with her partner Maka, with a twisted left arm, and a broken leg.

And to top it all off she had the cold.

She was in her blue colored bed, wearing a white tanktop and black sportspants.

She put her right hand on her warm forehead and groaned,"Maka! I'm hungry!"

The door opened and it revealed a sandy color haired girl, wearing a black tshirt and tan colored shorts.

"I'm making some chicken noodle soup, just take a nap or something. Okay?"

Soul looked up from blowing her red nose,"Okay."

She threw the tissue to the side where a mountain of dirty ones were in a pile.

As Maka left to go make the soup, Soul tried to be as comfortable as she could with a broken foot.

She was lying on her back, doin nothing.

She glared at the ceiling boredly and looked out the window which was right next to her bed.

It was dark outside, and raining uncontrollably.

Using her right hand she turned on the music player and a soft low piano song echoed through the room.

In five minutes top she drifted to sleep.

The albino was sleeping soundly ,her white chin length hair framing her pale face.

She squirmed in her sleep, muttering incoherent words.

The door slowly opened,squeaking as it did.

"Black Star don't disturb her!" Maka's angry voice was heard.

He ignored her and ran to the sleeping Soul.

He yelled in her ear, startling the poor girl awake,"Soul! SOUL! WAKE UP,I'M HERE, YOU'LL BE CURED IN NO TIME BY MY GREAT PRESENCE!"

The white haired girl put a hand on her chest trying to calm her heart down, and glared at Black Star who was grinning.

"You didn't have to yell y'know!" She screeched aiming a punch at his head.

Black Star caught the fist, and pushed her shoulders down on the pillow." Maka said you shouldn't get up from bed, so I'm your personal watchman!"

Soul continued to glare at him,"Hey this music sucks, put something better on!"

"No, leave it!"

The albino girl was ignored and her best friend messily looked around the room for a better music disk.

The blue haired boy threw the piano disk over his shoulder and Soul growled, annoyed.

The song that he chose hurt her ears and it was sued at full volume,"Turn it down!"

"What? I can't hear you!" Black Star cupped his hand over his ear.

The orange tanktop,and grey pants wearing boy was standing up on Soul's desk ,screaming the lyrics.

The owner if the room burried her head in the pillow glaring at the dancing boy.

"I'll kill him..." she muttered.

The door was slammed open and an angry looking Maka was hold a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

After she placed it by the small desk by the bed, she turned off the music.

"Hey what- oh hey you made me soup! Thanks Ma-"

"It's not for you! It's for Soul!" Maka walked out leaving the drooling blue haired boy staring at the bowl.

Soul stared at him smugly, and tried reaching for the spoon, but couldn't move due to the pain in her leg.

Black Star stared at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to reach the soup,idiot!" Soul huffed and tried again, wincing as waves of pain crawled throughout her body.

She stopped and stared at Black Star who got a wheel chair and sat next to her, holding the bowl.

He was staring at it intently, then looked up at the confused girl.

"First I have to see if it's hot!" the bluenette stated, holding a spoonfull of noodles and chicken.

He dropped it in his opened mouth and chewed happily.

Soul stared at him,"Okay it seems like it's not hot now hand it over." Black Star laughed, his pine green eyes stared at the maroon ones,"No, it's still hot. I have to keep eating to see when it'll cool down."

"But you could just wait and-"

"Sshhh! When your sick you shouldn't talk!" he glared at the albino who was trying reach the bowl.

He rolled back , still in the wheelchair, and took another spoonful of the soup.

"Black Star." Soul growled, while the bluenette ignored her and continued drinking.

"No no Soul, it's still hot, you wouldn't want to burn your tongue would you?"

"If it's so hot why are you drinking it without a problem?" Soul squinted and stared suspiciously at the boy.

"That's just it! I'm Black Star! Even my tongue is invincible to the heat!" he laughed and continued eating Soul's soup.

"Okay can I have my soup now?" she growled.

Black Star stopped eating, a noodle handing from his mouth. He looked down at the bowl which had about one fourth of the soup left.

He gulped down the nodes and chicken and wheeled over to the bed.

Soul hawked at the bowl,"Y-you pig! You finished-"

She was cut off by the spoon flying in her mouth.

She stared at Black Star, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Well? Are you going to let go of the spoon now?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

Soul chewed on her food while still staring the boy, who had another spoon if soup ready for her.

She blushed as he fed her," I can do it myself yknow." on the inside she kind of liked it.

"I don't want you to drop it on your lap." Her friend grinned.

After much feeding, well not really since Black Star finished most of it, soul cuddled in bed again.

"Why'd you even come here?" Soul looked at her friend who had his hands clasped behind his back and his legs resting in the wooden desk.

"Isn't it obvious? My friend was sick, so what's the greatest medicine of all? Me!" he smirked and Soul smiled softly.

"Yeah whatever."

She closed her eyes and decided she was going to take a nap.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt something cold in her forehead.

She saw that Black Star was writing something on her face.

"Hey wha-"

"Stay still! You're making be mess up!" After he finished with her forehead he moved to her mouth he stretched the upper lip down earning him a squirming Soul, and a glare.

He laughed as he drew a mustache. He moved to her chin and drew five lines going down, like a beard.

He laughed at her reaction when he gave her a small mirror.

"Black Star this isn't funny! Take it off!" she stared at his signature that was proudly written on her forehead.

"That'll cure you in no time, and by looking at my handsome face." He laughed loudly as Soul touched the marker drawn beard.

"This won't cure me!" She shrieked glaring at Black Star.

He stopped laughing and stared at her.

Soul stared back and blinked confused," Maybe this will."

She scooted away as Black Star moved towards her.

She turned a dark scarlet as his tanned face was getting closer to hers.

She didn't so anything. She was frozen and shocked.

Her heart was beating frantically and it felt like she stopped breathing.

She felt Black Star's warm breath escape his lips that were just centimeters from her own.

It made her shiver slightly.

A few seconds passed and she stared at him confused before he pulled back laughing.

"If you want a kiss from me, you have to pay ten dollars! Pay up if you want my godlike lips on yours!" he grinned.

She stared at him blankly, still red.

"BLACK STAR!" She roared embarrassed.

"What?What did I do?"

0o0

Black Star really knows how to ruin moments like those,eh? 


End file.
